blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 2: Dark Days at Isle Perfecto
Chapter 3: Vaction on Isle Perfecto! Bluray: What an easy battle that was, am I right Isaiah? Well anyway wanna go on a vaction to Isle Perfecto! IT'S FREE AND THE HOTEL IS TOTALLY AWESOME! Isaiah:I guess. I could use a while from my Suburban house. Bluray: Yeah. Let's use one of your planes to get to the airport. Isaiah:...Okay, why a Plane? I could just fly us in the Douchebag mobile. Douchebag mobile was destroied in the battle Bluray: -_-. Great. Well at least the planes free. Isaiah:OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ownage: *in banland* Let's take the Vette, then. Bluray: Can it go in water? Isaiah:Yeah. Bluray: Alright. Isaiah:*gets in and puts on Weird Al Yankovic* Bluray: Polkamon! :D Isaiah:...Nope. CANADIAN IDIOT! Bluray: Aw... Isaiah:...Can't understand a thing they're talking about. Bluray: Yup. Oh well. Let's get the only thing that wasn't broken by Ownage-- Ownage: *crying in banland while eating NUBCAIK* Bluray: And get that vacation! Isaiah:Cool beans. Bluray: *playing his DS as they drive to the Island* Angel:Hi, guys! Isaiah:*turns around* AAAAAAHHHHH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! Bluray: Hi Angel.... 2D: ROAD TRIP! o3o Isaiah:OH LOARD *crashes into a Truck* Bluray: SHI-- *falls into the island* Nice....that is amazing! How long were you watching before we drived? Angel and 2D: Only 20 hours. Isaiah:Let's go get a hotel. Bluray: Yeah. (Meanwhile at a secret location) ??????: There coming... Ownage: ...all in a days work. >:D Bluray: Here it is! Perfecto Hotel! Tardzy (Crazy18677):HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *to Ownage* Builders Club: *capture Tradzy obviously setting up a season 2 episode* (FOURTH WALL BREAK) (FUCKER) Isaiah:... I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, CONSIDERING this hotel is "free"? Bluray: Well, considering the fact the fact that I'm tired, I'm just gonna be oblivious to it since it's mostly likely one of Ownage's rape victims/bitches. 2D:...Ownage? Isaiah:Some dumbshit. He says I fail at life. Angel: Oh wow. -.- Bluray: Too bad we beat his ass to banland. Come on guys let's go. Angel:I can't wait! 2D and Isaiah:Neither can we. Bluray: *begins walking with the three to Isle Perfecto* Isaiah:...Meh Waiter: This way to our FINE luxary rooms. Isaiah: Bluray: *awaiting villain to come up* LATER AT THE ROOM. Bluray: This a really luxarious room. It's raining. Isaiah: EVERYONE! GO INTO ANGEL'S BELLY BUTTON! *does so* Bluray: *begins blushing a little as he goes back to looking out the window* 2D: AHHHH! *jumps into Angel's belly button* Angel: :U... Bluray: WAIT, how's that physically-- Thunder and pouring rain cut Blu off. Bluray: *sits back against the wall blushing* Isaiah:IT'S ROBLOXia. That's possible with the laws of physics. Where have you been- cryogenically frozen for over 75 years in a lab in Arizona? Bluray: *ignores him listening to something. Isaiah:ASSHOLE Bluray: You don't hear it..,. Isaiah:Yes I do. Bluray: I'll be back... *runs downstairs* 2D:I wanna come. *follows Bluray* Bluray: K. CRAP! 2D:*rolling on the ceiling* Isaiah:...Spas. What now? Bluray: Flood! Get to the top! *gets in the elevator* Isaiah:*uses grappling hook to get to the roof up to the house* (2D was lucky. Getting to the ceiling that fast) Bluray: *climbing throught the window* Come on Angel! Angel:Huh? .-. Bluray: There's a flood we need to get to the top! *climbing on the building* Angel:*holds onto Bluray* Isaiah:LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YOU DIRTY DIRTY PERVERT Bluray: I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT IT LIKE THAT! IN FACT THERE'S A WINDOW NEXT TO ME! SHE CHOSE THIS WINDOW. Isaiah: Whatever. 2D: *follows them up* Bluray: -_- *climbing up with Angel clinging onto him* Isaiah:Especially considering you were yelling. Bluray: *puts hat over his face and finally gets to the roof* Isaiah:Lolumadbro? Bluray: No... Isaiah:You're in denial. *pushes Bluray* Bluray: *Blushing over something* Mergh.... Isaiah:*looks at Angel* I think he likes you... Bluray: No I don't... Armani: *comes through ventalation shaft* Denial. Isaiah:Who the fuck are you? Bluray: He's one of my friends. And I don't like her. Armani: You sure you aren't in denial? Bluray: NOT IN DENIAL! Armani: Alright, alright. Anyway I was invited here by someone too. Isaiah:...Ownage. And Bluray. You are in denial; why are you screaming it so much? Bluray: I'll explain soon. And I'm not in denial. It's just Armani and his teasing can be annoying. Other people: *running the shaft* FLOOD! Bluray: *nervous* Come on! To the top! Isaiah:Armani is who? 2D: Ha ha you n00bs Bluray: He's a friend. 2D:... Isaiah: Hmm. Bluray: ? Isaiah:Thinking. Bluray: *sits against the wall as people climb to to the top* Isaiah:*throws the hook of his grappling gun down to the others to climb up* Others: *climbing up* Armani: *climbs up* Isaiah:You trolls Bluray: *goes up the rope* Woman 1: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! We won't have enough energy to escape! Isaiah:*Sighs, and pulls them up* Everyone: *at the highest point without going up the sattlelite dish* Bluray: *summons sword* Ownage... *looks over to Angel, Isaiah, 2D and Armani* Isaiah:*sighs* Water: *rapidly rises* Armani: Any ideas? Bluray: *tips his hat over again* We'll be fine Woman 2: YOU CRAZY BOI? Bluray: Hmm.... Isaiah:*kisses Woman 2 on the lips and then snaps her neck* Bluray: Wow. Man 1: YOU KILLED MY WIFE! So I kill you! The entire group: *pull out shotguns* Bluray: Ownage's got a posse. *enters Uber form* Isaiah:FF/ISAIAH, FF/BLURAY! *inpenatrable shields glow around Bluray and Isaiah* EXPLOSION! *blows up the perimeter* The flood goes down but the building manages to last. Bluray: *falls down onto the floor under the one they were just on* :T Isaiah:Ironic much? Bluray: What is? Isaiah:We climbed to the top and fell down to the floor we started climbing on. Bluray: Yup. Bluray: METEORS!? Isaiah:Wha-? Meteors: *heading them* Bluray: DUCK AND COVER! *rolls to the elavator* Armani: *follows* Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes